Slayers Tales
by Earth Star
Summary: A collection of various drabbles and oneshots based on the Slayers characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers and I don't wish to make any profit from this story

_Author's Notes: I've been writing some Slyaers drabbles for the LJ 31days community and I figured it would be easier to put them all in one place here._

**"Tossing and Turning" **

"Twenty-five times."

Lina halted from taking a large bite of her sausage as she stared at Gourry across the table. The man was peeved, but Lina had no idea why. Since she had woken, Gourry had been silent, except for the occasional grunt, and his mouth was set in a firm line. Lina didn't think much about the swordsman's unusual behavior until they went down to the restaurant and ordered breakfast. Gourry barely spoke as he gave the waitress his order and he ended it with an irked growl which seemed to be in Lina's direction, but she was certain it was just her imagination. When the food arrived, Gourry merely poked at his fried eggs and bacon with his fork, still giving her the same frown. Lina had deduced that her partner must not be feeling well, that was the only rational explanation. At least, that's what Lina had thought until Gourry's sudden statement.

"Come again?"

Gourry placed down his fork and sat straight up with his eyes narrowed. "Twenty-five times," he repeated. "This is exactly how many times I have woken up on the floor since we got married last month."

"Uh...Gourry?" Lina asked, tilting her head.

"Do you have any idea how cold the floor is in the morning?" he continued, ignoring Lina's confusion. "It's freezing! Not to mention how sore my back is getting..."

"What are you talking about?!" Lina yelled back, hoping to bring some order to the situation.

Gourry ceased his ranting, leaned forward and said in a serious tone, "You toss and turn too much."

Lina blinked, then she folded her arms glaringly back just as fiercely. "I do not."

"Yes you do!" Gourry slammed his hand on the table. "I thought Amelia was exaggerating a bit when you two had to share a room, but apparently that's nothing compared to sleeping in the same bed with you." He leaned back in his chair. "You keep moving from one side to the other and you keep kicking me out of the bed."

"Oh really," Lina scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "If you keep falling onto the floor, why hasn't that woken me up?"

"That's what I keep wondering," Gourry sharply replied. "And don't you dare ask for proof. I've got plenty." He held up is arm. "Do you have any idea how many bruises I've gotten from you?"

Lina stared, stunned. "Wait, those were from me? I thought those were from when we fought bandits and you were just being careless."

"I'm not," Gourry growled.

Lina sighed. "Okay, okay, relax." Lina wasn't totally surprised. Her sister had always told her that she tossed and turned too much in her sleep, although, she never thought she slept this violently. "So, Jelly-fish brain, what do you suggest we do about it?"

Gourry slightly smiled, relieved that the issue that had been plaguing him for a month was finally going to be remedied. "Well, we could just tie you down, that's what Amelia..."

"Do that and you're dead," Lina said, stabbing her sausage with her knife

"Hmm...sleep in separate beds..."

"Gourry, what's the point in being married if we're sleeping in separate beds?"

The swordsman thought hard. He refused to go through another night of having his sides and stomach kicked by Lina's uncontrollable feet and legs. "Well, to make people stop cursing don't they have to give away money or something."

"You mean a cursing jar," Lina added, nodding. "The idea is when a person curse, they have to put some money into a jar. It doesn't always work, but if the person is really cheap they won't want to give their money away and, therefore, will eventually stop cursing."

"Well, let's try that. We can have a tossing and turning jar."

"We don't have a jar, Gourry, and even if we did, I doubt it would work. It's not like I can control how I sleep."

"Normally, yes, however, this is you we're talking about. When it comes to money and food, you'll unconsciously do anything to get your hands on them. Remember when I tried to borrow money when you were asleep and you slapped me, without waking up."

"...You may have a point."

Gourry thought for another moment. "Okay, then how about this. Each time, I find myself sleeping on the floor, you have to pay for all of our meals for the day, but each time I'm not on the floor, I pay for all the meals."

Lina stroked her chin. "All the meals? Including dessert?"

Gourry grinned, pleased that Lina was intrigued. "Including dessert."

"Deal!"

The next morning, Gourry found himself waking up on the bed and not the very uncomfortable floor. He was pleased. Even if he ended up paying for Lina's meals for the rest of his life, it was worth it for a good night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**"First Fear" **

In battle, Zelgadis never felt fear. No emotion was expressed as he clashed swords against his opponents. The most he would do was smirk when his enemy attempted to kill him. He mocked at Dilgear as the wolfman tried to cut his stone flesh, but failed miserably. He let free his anger as he charged and attacked Rezo, hungry for revenge. He felt no fear facing Shabranigdu, for Zelgadis was fully prepare to die and join Zolf and Rodimus in the afterlife. He was worried when Copy Rezo severely injured Lina, but he still wasn't afraid.

It was only when he watched Amelia be struck from behind by Seigram that his blood ran cold. Zelgadis's knees buckled as the princess slammed against the rocks and crumpled to the ground. He shivered as Amelia lay motionless in a small pool of her own blood. For the first time, Zelgadis had truly been afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Sweet and Bitter"**_

When Zelgadis saw Amelia walk past the royal library, carrying a large bundle of white roses, he felt something was amiss. At first, he thought the princess was planning to place them in a vase for her bedroom or perhaps make crowns out of them for the upcoming spring festival. However, the serious expression on her face told Zelgadis otherwise. He asked her where she was going and Amelia's reply gave him another clue. "I'm going to the graveyard. Would you like to come, Mr. Zelgadis? I wouldn't mind some company."

The chimera froze and fingered the page he was about to turn. It was clear where Amelia was headed. Her mother's grave. Zelgadis was ready to say "No, I have research to do," not because he didn't want to go with her, but because he felt he would be intruding. However, Amelia looked at him with her big adorable eyes, implying that she would like a friend to tag along, so he agreed.

Together, they entered the graveyard and walked down the paved path in silence. They neared a large monument, in which the chimera assumed to be for Amelia's mother. The princess remained silent as she knelt down and placed five of the white roses on her grave. Zelgadis watched her, but kept his distance. He was beginning to feel like an outsider in unwanted territory. He wondered if he should have come after all.

Then, she did something unexpected. Amelia turned and walked two gravestones down. She placed three white roses on a smaller grave stone and three more on the one next to it. Zelgadis frowned. "Amelia, who are those for?"

Amelia turned, and finally spoke. "These are for Alfred and my Uncle Randy."

Zelgadis blinked, confused. "Amelia, why on earth are you putting flowers on their graves?"

Amelia stood up folding her arms. "They were family."

"But they tried to take the throne and might I add kill Phil."

Amelia frowned. "Yes, but they were still family. It's only just to honour their deaths."

She then tilted her head. "Mr. Zelgadis, did you ever build a grave?"

Zelgadis tensed. He knew who she meant, but asked anyway. "You mean, for Rezo?"

Amelia nodded.

The chimera sighed. "No, I didn't want to honour the death of a man who turned me into a monster."

"But he was still your family, right?"

Zelgadis shook his head, feeling a little irritated. "Amelia, just because someone is family doesn't mean they deserve your respect."

Amelia looked back to the graves behind her. "I don't do it just because they're family. I do it because it's my way to forgive them."

"They don't deserve your forgiveness Amelia."

Amelia looked up to the sky as a gentle wind started to rustle her cape. "My mother once told me that it's important to forgive because holding a grudge can be dangerous too." She bit her lip, trying to think of the best way to explain it. "A grudge is like a disease. If you don't try to cure it soon, it can eat you up inside and that's not healthy for anyone."

She looked back, smiling a little and tilting her head to one side. "So, I don't do it just for them, but for myself too. It's a way to make me feel better inside."

Zelgadis lips stayed in a firm line. Folding his arms, he stared at the graves behind Amelia thinking how the princess carried a strength that had to be envied. It was easy to stay bitter and unforgiving, yet Amelia had the ability to forgive almost anyone and let go of her grudges. He watched the wind brush against the petals of the white roses. "I understand what you're saying, but I'm not ready to forgive Rezo, not yet...but perhaps someday."

Amelia grinned. "When you're ready, let's put red roses on his grave or do you think that would be inappropriate?"

Zelgadis stared up at the sky as the wind started to play with his cape. "No, red roses would suit him fine."


	4. Chapter 4

"_A Father's Worry"_

Do you know what happened to day, dear? Amelia, our baby girl, told me she was going with Miss Lina to travel and see the world. You undoubtably know that I have been dreading this day, especially since Gracia declared she was leaving home. It's strange, but letting Amelia go was even harder for me then when Gracia left, but I suppose it's because she's our youngest.

Let me tell you, I was reluctant. The world is a dangerous place for young girls. Yet, I found myself agreeing to it. I suppose, it was because I knew that even if I had refused, Amelia would have left regardless of my opinion. In truth, her asking my permission was merely a formality of asking for my blessing. At that moment, Amelia looked so much like you, dear. She stared at me with the exact same determined and stubborn eyes that you yourself had stared at me when we first met.

While Amelia stared at me, with your spirit sparkling in them, I then recalled that promise you forced me to make so many years ago. The one shortly after Gracia was born. The one you made me vow that if anything had happened to you, I would not hold our children back. I had thought it was an odd promise, but it is only now I fully understand it. You knew how protective I would become of our family. You knew how I would be terrified of losing our children. Thus, you worried of me not letting our daughters leave the nest to let them spread their wings and fly. You knew me far too well.

However, I kept my promise, dear and it was hard. Very hard. Even when Amelia hugged and thanked me, I wanted to hold her forever and never let her go. Although, that is a normal feeling for all fathers. So, I kept my promise, dear, but now I will ask you to make me a promise. Watch over our daughters and keep them safe. I know, I worry too much, but surely you can understand my position. A father shouldn't lose both his wife and his daughters. Please, keep them safe, dear. Please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Male Bonding**

As Zelgadis drew closer to Phil's study, his feet became heavy as lead. A small voice of sanity yelled through his mind. _"Run idoit! Run now while you can."_

Zelgadis grumbled and rubbed his eyes. Why did he have to do this? He and Amelia were going to be married in about a week. When they had announced their engagement, Phil did not seem to have any problem with it. On the contrary, he was ecstatic and gave Zelgadis a hearty pat on the back to welcome him into the family. So why, two months later, did Phil told Zelgadis to me him in the study to have a talk?

"_He probably wants to give me a lecture about not hurting Amelia,"_ Zelgadis thought grimly. He had heard about those kind of talks from other married men. Right before the wedding, the bride's father would drag the groom aside and tell the said groom that if he ever hurt his "little girl" he would live to regret it. Zelgadis had always thought this was just a myth, he never recalled Gourry saying he had the 'discussion' when he married Lina. The chimera made a quick note to ask his friend about this later.

Zelgadis eyed the doorway, sighed and entered. There was no point in running. Phil was stubborn when needed and would find Zelgadis no matter where he went. Besides, he doubt Amelia would be happy to hear he was hiding from her father.

From his comfy green chair, Phil greeted the chimera with a grin. "Ah Zelgadis, please have a seat."

Silently, Zelgadis sat on the wooden chair Phil had gestured to and braced himself.

Phil folded his hands and his grin turned into a serious frown. "Zelgadis, within a week, you and my Amelia will be husband and wife."

"_Did you only realize this now?"_ Zelgadis thought to himself.

"This also makes you a member of the Seyrune royal family. As you are well aware there are certain responsibilities this family must uphold."

"_This definitely sounds like a 'don't you dare hurt my daughter' speech."_

Phil rested his large hands on his chair arms. "I've always believed that in order for this family to fulfill their duties we must have a close connection and understanding with one another."

Considering the Seyrune's royal family history of betrayal and assassination attempts, Zelgadis could understand this. In Phil's position he needs people he knows he can trust.

Phil closed his eyes. "On that note, I realize it's very late to say this, but you and I don't know that much about each other on a personal level."

Zelgadis sighed. _"Here it comes..."_

Phil got up from his chair, grinning. "Which is why I purpose that you and I have some male bonding."

Zelgadis's heart stop and he was certain he was going deaf. He could not have heard, what he thought he just heard. "Pardon?"

"In a week, you will officially be my son-in-law. Now, I will admit I'm more used to bonding with daughters than sons, but I'm sure justice will help us find some common ground."

Zelgadis went numb. He did not like were this was going. "Phil you're not serious..."

Phil blinked surprised. "Well, of course I am. Hmm...I hear many men bond over fishing trips, but there aren't many nearby lakes for us to go to, especially on short notice."

Zelgadis began calculating all of his possible escape routes.

"I suppose we could go to a tavern, but no...I don't see that being very just. Oh, I know!"

The window! He could just jump out of the window and cast levitation. He could explain to Amelia why there was broken glass in the study later.

"I'll teach you some of my fighting moves. Amelia has already mastered quite a few of them, so I'm sure she'll be thrilled of you learning them too. Let's start now!"

Zelgadis jumped to his feet and inched toward the window. "Actually Phil, I have to go see Amelia about...flowers...yes, flowers for the wedding."

Phil seized the chimera's shoulder. It amazed Zelgadis how much power the man held in his grip. "Nonsense, Amelia will understand and if she is upset then I'll take the blame. We men got to stick together." Phil laughed as Zelgadis struggled to get out of the hold. "Perhaps, I should start by telling you of how I met Amelia's mother..."

As he was being dragged off, Zelgadis suddenly envied the men who had father-in-laws who DIDN'T like them.


	6. Make Over

Lina stared at her friend. The issue had been bugging her for ages and she saw no reason why she couldn't bring it up now. Also, she was bored. "Hey Zel, ever thought of getting an new traveling outfit?"

Zelgadis glanced up. "No, is there a reason why I should?"

Lina shrugged. "Not really, but I've been thinking… it's beige."

"So?"

"It's boring. There's hardly any colour to it at all, except for that little red pin."

"That's true," Gourry muttered. "You do tend to blend into the background."

Zelgadis twitched. "Well, seeing as I'm a chimera with blue stone skin, I believe that would be a good thing for me."

"I think his outfit looks fine," Amelia said.

"Oh come on! We all like a change once in awhile." Lina added. "My outfit has changed since I first started traveling on my own. Variety is the spice of life!"

"Oh?" Zelgadis glared. "What about Amelia then? Her outfit hasn't changed at all either."

"We'll get to her later."

"Hey!" Amelia protested.

Lina laughed, patting her shoulder. "Amelia, can't you picture Zel in a nice coloured outfit."

Zelgadis sighed. "Lina, give it up. She's not…."

"Well, I suppose something yellow might look nice…or black! Wait no, that would make him look too suspicious."

"Hmm…green maybe."

"What about a dark blue?"

"Hey, how about orange!"

"Miss Lina, are you serious?"

Zelgadis paled and looked to Gourry for help. The swordsman threw up his hands. "Sorry, but I'm staying out of this. I don't want to risk Lina giving me a make-over."

Zelgadis sighed and felt very doomed.


	7. Chapter 7

I was so naïve back then

I was so naïve back then. I blame myself for being so stupid and gullible and yet how could I not have been? I trusted Rezo. He was not only my teacher but also my great grandfather. The day he offered me power, I didn't think to ask what he wanted in return. It never occurred to me that he could have had some ulterior motive. In a way, I was also blinded, by a foolish assumption that Rezo would never hurt me on purpose and by the promise of power. I should have questioned my body's reaction that day. Why did I feel shivers crawl up my spine? Why did I feel an unfamiliar fear as he approached me? Why did I feel this wasn't the same grandfather I had known since before I could remember? But I didn't question it, instead I let him lure me in and change my life forever. From that day forward, I vowed to never let myself be blinded again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me Mr

Author's Note: This was inspired by a thought I had after watching the 2nd episode of Slayers Revolution.

_The Real Payment_

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me Mr. Zelgadis," said Amelia as she finished packing her clothes into her bag.

The chimera smirked from the small table while sipping his tea. "I kind of have to seeing as I'm your official body guard."

Amelia blushed slightly, but returned to the task of double checking her list of supplies. "I still don't understand why Daddy did that. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Zelgadis leaned back, frowning. "I'm sure he realizes that, Amelia, but I have a feeling your father is concerned with other issues."

Amelia paused from folding her shirt. "Like that request from Ruvinagardo. It is rather odd that they want to see Miss Lina all of a sudden, but since it's an official request from the King to the Seyrune, it's hard to turn down."

"Exactly," Zelgaids replied with a nod. "This request is rather fishy. It's most likely Phil appointed me as your body guard because something else is going on."

The princess folded her arms. "But you were planning to come with me anyway since we're going to see Miss Lina."

Zelgadis took another sip of his tea. "True, but by making me your official bodyguard Wizer or Ruvinagardo for that matter can't object to my coming along. They could easily refuse if I was just coming as a friend and that would make things quite inconvenient."

"I see," Amelia muttered as she tied her bag. "Well, I would rather have you along as my bodyguard then just one of the royal guards."

Zelgadis smiled in a sinister manner that resembled Lina in her calculating mood. "And, being your official bodyguard does come with excellent benefits."

Amelia titled her head, surprised. "Really? Is Daddy paying you a lot?"

"Oh, the money is a reasonable sum, but I'm more happy about the offer your father made as an added benefit."

"Which was?"

"To pick up my tab."

"Your tab?" The princess felt very confused. Did Zelgadis drink? He did take a glass of wine now and again, but would he have a big tab for that?

Zelgadis grinned evilly once again. "My coffee and tea tab."

Amelia dropped her bag.

"Phil's agreed to pay for all of my coffee and tea expenses while I'm your official bodyguard with no limits." He stared dreamily out into the window. "There's been some expensive blends I've been dying to try, but I didn't have the funds to do so."

Amelia suddenly thought that finding Lina wasn't such a great idea. It was quite possible she was having a bad influence on Zelgadis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Market Potential**

"You can, fly can't you?" asked Zelgadis, glaring at the small creature atop Amelia's head.

Pokota yawned as he shifted his position to make himself more comfortable. "Of course I can. That's a dumb question."

"Then why do you keep riding on only the grils' heads like they're horses?"

Pokota huffed. "Because, genius, I do need to save energy, so I can't fly everywhere. In case you haven't noticed," Pokota stuck out his foot. "I have short legs, it would mean either me running just to keep up the pace with you guys or you slowing down for me." Pokota folded his arms with a slight smirk. "Anyone can figure out that riding is just easier."

The chimera lowered his head to Pokota's eye level. "In that case, why only the girls? Why not ride Gourry?"

"He's too tall."

"You're just making excuses-"

"Mister Zelgadis, stop!" Amelia sighed. Why did these two make a habit out of talking about her like she wasn't there? "It's fine, I don't mind Mister Pokota riding on my head. He's small and light besides what he said was true. It is just easier to do it like this."

Zelgadis grumbled. "Fine. However," he smirked. "Pokota can always ride on my head to give you a break Amelia."

"You!" Pokota jumped up. "If I climbed on your head, my belly would be impaled by needles."

Zel shook his head mockingly. "My apologies, that notion must have slipped my mind."

Amelia rolled her eyes. Was it that hard for these two to get along? In all honesty, they should be good friends. Technically, Pokota had the same predicament of being put into a body he didn't want. Zelgadis finally had a friend who he could discuss and relate to about being a chimera. They could start a support group. So, why did they have to fight like this? Maybe it was a boy thing. Amelia sighed. She might as well try to distract them.

"Mister Zelgadis, where did Miss Lina say to meet her?"

The chimera pulled away from the glare and stared ahead. "Around the next corner, in front of the toy shop."

Pokota slouched and let his legs dangle. "Why did she and Gourry go there anyway?"

"I don't know." Zelgadis shook his head. "Although, I did hear Lina mention money. She's probably selling something."

"Then why go to a toy shop?" Amelia pondered aloud. "A toy shop wouldn't want jewels or spells."

Zelgadis shrugged. "No, but I'm sure Lina must have some money making idea in mind-"

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" A curly blonde hair, pointed excitedly at Pokota while hugging her stuffed toy to her chest. "That lady has a dollie too."

The girl's mother laughed. "My goodness, everyone just loves a cute toy."

Pokotas ground his teeth. Raising his tiny fists he declared "I'm not a toy!"

The girl gasped. "Mommy that one talks."

The mother blinked. "My gracious, I didn't know there were some that could do that? Is it a different model?"

Amelia waved her hands. "No, I'm sorry, there's been a misunderstanding. Mister Pokota isn't a toy."

The girl frowned, titling her head letting her curls bounced. "What do you mean lady? He looks just like Sophie." She turned her stuffed toy so the face was facing the front. "See?"

Pokota's jaw dropped. The toy the girl was holding was identical to himself from the red cape to the small tuff of hair on his head. He was speechless, so Zelgadis voiced what he figured the small creature was wondering. "Kid, where on earth did you get that?"

"At the toy shop," the mother answered. "This lovely couple brought them in and the children just adore them. I've never seen the shopkeeper so busy."

At once, Pokota hopped off Amelia and flew straight around the corner. He turned and froze.

There were Lina and Gourry at a small booth in front of the toy store, with piles and piles of Pokota stuffed dolls along with a huge line of gleeful children. Pokota was so astounded, he didn't notice Amelia and Zelgadis catching up.

Upon seeing the sight, Zelgadis groaned. "Of course she did this. Why am I not surprised."

"Come up and get them kids!" Lina yelled in her horn. "There's plenty to go around and at a great price! Tell your parents they'll get their money's worth."

"Hey Lina, how about you stop yelling and help me!" Gourry yelled, desperately trying to keep the excited children under control.

"Relax Gourry, I'll get to you-"

"LINA!!" Pokota awoke from his shock, dashed forward and climbed onto the booth. "What do you think you're doing?! I'm not a toy!"

Lina ignored the protest. "Hey kids, look! Here's the real deal! See, this toy is based on a real person, so it has educational value!"

"How is this educational value?" Amelia muttered.

Pokota tapped his feet impatiently. "Lina, stop this now."

Lina patted his head. "Ah, come one Pokota." Then she seized him and picked him up by his ears. "Isn't this the least you could do for me after framing me?"

"How many times do I have to say that it's not my problem? It's your own fault for having a bad reputation!"

Lina leaned in. "In that case, think of it this way, this will give us a lot of money to travel and since you eat as much as Gourry and I do, we need the extra money."

"I don't care! I AM NOT A TOY!"

"Not even if they're selling like hot cakes? All the kids in town want one."

"I don't-" Pokota paused. "Am I that popular?"

Lina grinned. "Are you kidding, Gourry and I had to restock three times. You're a hit."

Pokota frowned. "Well, I guess if it makes the kids happy..but I want a share in the profits."

Lina released him from her grip. "Fine, but since the shop keeper is getting a cut for letting us use his shop, we'll give you 20 percent."

Pokota scoffed. "You must think I'm an idiot. I won't go for less then 60 percent."

"What, no way! That's highway robbery!"

"It's my face!"

They glared. Lina raised an eyebrow. "30 percent."

"50."

"35 and no more."

"…Deal!"

Thus, they shook.

Amelia clapped her hands. "Isn't it wonderful, Mister Zelgadis? Miss Lina and Mister Pokota are becoming friends."

Zelgadis twitched.


	10. Chapter 10

**Missing Scene**

Zelgadis felt odd to be in a hoodie and regular pants

Zelgadis felt odd to be in a hoodie and regular pants. He rarely ever change out of his traveling outfit, except for that dress and random costumes but he preferred not to remember those cases. However, at Lina's insistence, he had bought new clothes for the cruise that he normally wouldn't think of wearing. Unfortunately, their casual style of clothing made them stand out against the other guests who all strangely dressed in long dresses, top hats and dress jackets.

Zelgadis shrugged off this detail as he knocked on the princess's door, as they had agreed to go exploring the ship together. "Amelia, you ready?"

A loud sigh came from within. "Just a minute. Oh, Daddy's going to kill me…"

Zelgadis's eyes narrowed. "Something bothering you?"

"That fact that miss Lina is making Seyrune pay for the cruise."

"Ah, I see," Zelgadis replied. He had forgotten about that detail.

"How am I going to explain this to the council?! They already gave me a long lecture the last time Miss Lina forced me to put the tab on the house of Seyrune."

Zelgadis leaned against the wall. "There's not much you can do about it now. If you don't pay, we'll probably get thrown overboard."

At this point, Amelia's door flew open. "But Mister Zelgadis, it's unjust to make me pay for everything!" She folded her arms crossly. "Miss Lina has to learn she can't take advantage of people like this! Don't you agree?"

Amelia waited for the chimera's agreement, but there came no answer. "Mister Zelgadis?"

The last question had not reached Zelgadis's brain, for his mind was more focused on the outfit she was wearing. A slimming pink dress which showed much more of her shoulders and skin then he was used to seeing. This led to his brain wandering to other, more naughty thoughts. He blushed madly as he shoved the thoughts out of his head.

"Mister Zelgadis?"

"I um, have to go," Zelgadis replied quickly, praying to escape so he could adjust and let the image of the current Amelia sink in.

"Go where?" Amelia asked confused.

"To…to get a massage."

Amelia blinked. "Are you able to get one?"

"That's what I'm going to find out. See you in an hour or so."

"But Mister Zelgadis!" The chimera dashed away before Amelia could stop him. The princess groaned as she quickly realized that she would probably have to pay for Zelgadis's massage as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: This was written after I discussed with some Z/A fans how there didn't seem to be as much Zelgadis and Amelia hinting as there was pass seasons.

**Wedding Nightmare**

Lina nibbled on her pastry as she poured another coup of tea

Lina nibbled on her pastry as she poured herself another cup of tea. Teatime was such a nice excuse for a snack. Why didn't she do it more often? In fact, what made her order tea in the first place? She brushed this detail aside and stared at her tea-drinking partner across the table. "Hey Amelia, something's been bugging me for a while now, in fact it's been driving me crazy."

Amelia set her cup down on the dainty saucer. "Is it something Mister Gourry did?"

"No, it's you and Zel." Lina raised an eyebrow. "Ever since we regrouped you two haven't been acting like yourselves."

Amelia frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lina leaned forward. "There has hardly been any romantic hinting between you two. No blushing, no awkward staggered speech from Zel. I mean, you guys have been working great as always for battles, but you guys seem relaxed. Too relaxed."

Amelia sighed and folded her arms. "Well of course Miss Lina. It would be rather silly for a married couple to act like we're just starting to realize we're in love."

The cup from Lina's hand dropped onto the floor along with Lina's jaw. "Married?! Since when?!"

Amelia counted her fingers. "Let's see, about six months now. It was about the same time Mister Wizer came to Seyrune. In fact, he performed the ceremony."

It took all of Lina's willpower to not fall out of her chair from shock. "Wizer?!"

"Sure, he was a man of the law so it was legal. We were going to have Daddy do it, but he was busy dealing with the request from Ruvinagardo. So, we asked Mister Wizer, he was happy to do it."

Lina twitched. "And you didn't bother mentioning this to Gourry and I because…"

Amelia shrugged. "Didn't seem that important. Besides, you didn't bother telling Zelgadis and I when you and Mister Gourry got married."

Lina stared wide-eyed. Now she felt really confused. "Gourry and I? What are you talking about? We're not married."

"Of course we are." Lina spun around to Gourry who had somehow popped up behind her. "We got married right after the last bandit raid you did." Gourry nodded. "We drank a lot that night and you said 'Hey, let's just get married!'. So we did."

Lina gaped, and jumped to her feet knocking the chair over. "That never happened!"

Gourry sighed. "And you're always complaining I have a bad memory. Although you were rather drunk that night."

"Shame on you Lina," replied Zelgadis who suddenly came out from behind the curtain with Pokota sitting on his shoulder. "To not remember your own wedding is something I would expect from Gourry, not you."

Pokota sighed. "How could someone be so forgetful?"

Lina growled. "Now, wait a minute."

Suddenly, Xellos and Wizer marched through the door, arm in arm. "Hello everyone!" Xellos greeted cheerfully. "Mister Wizer and I decided to get married!"

"That's right!" replied Wizer happily. "And we're inviting all of you to the wedding."

"This can't be happening!" Lina yelled at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, she found herself tumbling out of her bed. Frantically, Lina disentangled herself from the bed sheets.

"Miss Lina?" Amelia asked rubbing her eyes. "What are you-"

Lina grabbed Amelia by her shoulders and shook her. "How could you get married and not tell me?!"

The princess fully woke from the violent shaking and freed herself. "Married? Miss Lina what are you talking about?"

"You and Zel-" At last, Lina realized that they were not in the odd room but instead in the inn room she and Amelia had booked for the night. "Huh? But-" Then Lina slapped her forehead. "Oh."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "You had a nightmare, didn't you Miss Lina?"

The sorceress sheepishly held her hand behind her head. "I wouldn't call it a nightmare per se, well maybe that last bit there with Xellos. That hurt my brain."

Amelia stared crossly like a scolding mother. "See! That's why I told you not to eat all that spicy food before bed!" The princess turned on her side away from Lina. "I'm going back to sleep. You should get some warm milk before bed. That should help."

"Yeah…" Lina replied as she slowly left the room to go downstairs. A snack would help her calm down. Unfortunately, all it did was cause Lina to dream about Xellos and Wizer's wedding with Flan and Zollan as bridesmaids. She didn't sleep much after that.


	12. Chapter 12

Lina smelled it instantly. Her mouth watered as the fresh aroma of spices and ginger entered her nose. Her eyes locked onto the small box in Gourry's hands. Before the swordsman could utter a "Hello", Lina lunged to seize the box. Fortunately for Gourry, his instincts and reflexes were a few milliseconds faster, but still he was barely able to doge the attack. He held the small box high over his head.

Lina growled like a dog being denied her steak dinner. "Gourry, hand them over!"

Still holding the box high, Gourry innocently asked, "Hand what over?"

"The gingerbread cookies! You can't fool my nose," Lina growled. She hopped, but the box was still inches out of her reach. "Come on! You're not allowed to hog those all to yourself."

Gourry clicked his tongue. "First, these may or may not be gingerbread cookies."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Sure they're not."

"However," Gourry continued. "If they were I might share them with you."

_About time_ Lina thought as her tummy growled.

"But not now." Lina's gaped as Gourry tucked the box underneath his pillow and sat on his bed. "I'll share them later."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious, I can just roast you-"

"And risk damaging the room and the cookies and having to pay for the damages? I don't think so." He stretched out and said smirking, "I'm going to take a nap."

Lina eyed the box. She could take the cookies now, but it would be tricky with them right under Gourry's head. With a snarl she stomped out. _So, Gourry thinks he can keep those cookies away me does he?_ She thought. _We'll see about that._

An hour passed before Lina entered the room again. Quietly she peeked into the room. She watched Gourry's chest rise up and down. _Good, he's still asleep. _Tip toeing inside, Lina slowly approached Gourry's bed. In her hand she had an empty box that was the exact size as the box containing the cookies.

She stood next to the bed. Carefully and slowly she pushed the box beneath Gourry's pillow so it was sitting close to the other box. Now came the complicated part. Lina went to the other side of the pillow. Gently, she dug behind the pillow and pulled the empty box forward which also pushed the cookie box towards her. She guided the boxes until the empty box was in the exact same place the cookies box was previously in.

_Victory!_ Lina cheered to herself as she picked up the cookie box. Smiling evilly, she tip toed out of the room. Lina sat down in the hall, and opened the box ready to taste her first cookie.

She stared into the box. Her smile faded. The lid fell from her fingers. To her discovery, the box did not have cookies. It had small rocks. Lina was shocked. Her nose was never wrong! How could she mistake gingerbread cookies for these rocks?

Lina slapped her forehead. Gourry probably switched boxes after she left. This meant the box of cookies could be anywhere.

She let out a long howl of frustration. Gourry from inside the room opened one eye and smirked.

Later that evening, Lina sulked at the table. She had spent the rest of the day searching the room. She looked from the ceiling to the carpet. Gourry even stood by the door frame to watch. However, there had been no sign of the cookies. Eventually, Lina was too tired and frustrated to search any more. So, she went downstairs, ordered dinner and tried to forget the whole thing. She wasn't sure which she was more annoyed by, that she wasn't able to eat the cookies or that Gourry had outsmarted her.

She gave a glare as Gourry sat down. "So, you give up?" Gourry asked.

Lina sighed and stabbed her fork into her potato. "Do what you want. You could feed those cookies to a mazoku for all I care."

"In that case." Gourry placed the cookies box on the table. "I'll share them now."

Lina dropped her fork. "Wait? You're going to share them now?"

The swordsman opened the box, revealing it to be full of smiling gingerbread men. "Of course, I was planning on sharing them with you as soon as I got back."

Lina bent her fork. "In that case, why didn't you say so from the start instead of having me search for them all day?!"

Gourry handed her a gingerbread man with red candy buttons. "Because you got all grabby, so I thought it would be more fun to tease you for awhile." He grinned. "Grandma told me to never reward people for bad manners."

Lina fumed, but having the cookie she'd been craving all day in her hand cooled her temper. "Okay smart guy, will you at least tell me where you did hid the cookies?"

Gourry bit off his gingerbread man's arm. "Nope."

Lina almost dropped her cookies. "Why not?!"

"I need to keep some secrets Lina." He leaned over and grinned. "Besides, it's fun to watch you go crazy."

Lina snarled. She craved vengeance and she wanted to demand where this secret hiding place was. However, she was too exhausted. Lina decided to drill Gourry about it in the morning. Instead, she pretended her gingerbread man was a model of Gourry and proceeded to bite his head off. Licking the crumbs off her lips, she felt much better.


	13. Chapter 13

_Jingle bells_

_Inverse yells_

_Wizner is insane_

_Duclis nearly blew us up_

_And Ozel is a maid_

Zollan looked up. "So, what do you think Aniki?"

Flan clicked his tongue, hesitant to respond. "I can't lie to you Zollan, but that has to be, by far, one of the weirdest songs I have ever heard."

The catman's ears folded back. "Really? That bad?"

Flan leaned back in his chair. "I wouldn't say bad. It does make more sense then that stupid reindeer song I thought of."

"You mean the one with the shiny nose?"

"Don't remind me." Flan sighed. What was he on when he wrote that?

"Hey!" Zollan clapped his hands. "We can do a song about a snowman that comes to life or we can work on that other song you thought of."

"Right, the song about a fat man in a red-Arrgh!" The dogman buried his head in his paws. He could feel another headache coming on. "Zollan, let's quit this whole bard idea and go back to being mercenaries for hire. Nobody in their right mind would pay to hear these songs."

Zollan sighed. "Sounds good to me Aniki. Writing songs is hard."

Flan put on his hat. "Good, I doubt these songs would never catch on anyway."


	14. Chapter 14

Zelgadis tapped the tip of his ink pen against the map. "If we're here," he marked their position on the map. "Then that clue about where Rezo's soul would be…"

"Ha ha! Gourry you're going down!"

"We'll see about that! Take this Pokota!"

"Ignore, ignore," Zelgadis muttered the mantra to himself. "They'll wear themselves out eventually." Ironically, he had originally been glad they had stumbled upon the cabin up in the mountains. The quietness would have made it easier for Zelgadis to concentrate.

"Victory will be ours Miss Lina!"

"Fat chance!"

At least it was supposed to be quiet. The chimera shook his head. _No, just tune them out. They'll just-_

"AAAAHHH!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!"

The pen snapped. "That's it!" Zelgadis stomped, flung the door open and yelled, "Can't you guys shut up?!"

From both respective sides, Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Pokota simultaneously dropped their snowballs.

"What bug crawled up your pants?" Pokota asked, annoyed. The game had just been getting good.

Zelgadis twitched. "I am trying to figure out where we need to go. However, it is proving to be rather difficult with all you screaming like a bunch of school children."

"And you sound like a grouchy old teacher," Lina remarked. "You can never be too old to have a snowball fight. Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Why don't you join us Mister Zelgadis?" said Amelia, attempting to change the mood. "You can help Mister Pokota and I fight Miss Lina and Mister Gourry."

"No, thank you." He leaned against the doorframe. "I have work to do."

"Ah, come on Zel," Gourry said, packing together a new snowball.

"It's good stress relief," said Lina as she and Pokota began to make snowballs of their own.

"Forget it," Zelgadis replied firmly. "There is nothing you can say or do that will change-"

"Launch!" Lina yelled. Snowballs flew. One hit the chimera in the chest, another hit his shoulder. The last one nailed him in the face, knocking him over. Lina grinned in triumph while Gourry and Pokota exchanged high fives.

Amelia stared, horrified. "Mister Zelgadis, are you alright?"

Zelgadis said nothing, brushing the snow off his face. He glared and said in an icy tone, "This means WAR!"

In the end, Zelgadis didn't get much work done. He did however admit that snowball fights were useful. Who knew using friends as target practice could be so relaxing?


	15. Chapter 15

"Mister Pokota, I have a surprise for you!"

All heads turned as Amelia and Lina entered the campsite. Pokota cocked his head and jumped down from Gourry's shoulder. "You have a surprise for me?"

Amelia grinned excitedly as she held a small bag to her chest tightly. Lina was also smiling, but she looked like she was suppressing a desire to laugh out loud. This did not bode well for Pockta.

The princess kneeled down to his level. "Remember how you mentioned you wished you had other clothes besides your cape?"

Pokota barely did. It was more of a joke of how he did not have as a large wardrode as he did when he was human. However, he decided to keep the truth of the matter to himself. He hated to disappoint her.

"I found you a couple of new outfits." Pokota stared, shocked. She found clothes for him? In his size?

"It was at a toy shop wasn't it?" Gourry asked.

Amelia sweated. "Well, yes."

He knew it was too good to be true.

"But Mister Pokota will look great in them."

"Yeah, great," Lina chimed in, snickering.

Poota watched intensely as Amelia reached into the bag and pulled out…a pair of angel wings.

The small prince blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"There's also a white robe to go with it!" Amelia smiled in the same way a mother would when dressing her newborn baby. "You'll look adorable."

Pokota jumped back. "You want me to dress as an angel?!" He waved his arms back and forth. "I can't wear that!" The future laughter was already ringing in his ears. He had enough trouble to get people to take him seriously in his normal clothes. It would be impossible in that outfit.

"You'll be an angel of justice!" Amelia cheered. "Try it on!"

"No!" he protested.

"Please?" Amelia asked, her eyes huge and pleading. "I would love to see you in it just once."

Zelgadis and Gourry went over to Lina, who was having a hard time controlling her laughter.

"Pokota's going to cave in, isn't he?" Gourry replied, feeling sorry for the small creature.

"Definitely," Zelgadis agreed. He had personal experience of how powerful Amelia's big puppy eyed look could be. "If he's lucky, he'll just have to humiliate himself once."

Lina wiped a tear from her eye. "That will be the least of his problems. Ha ha! Wait till she brings out the elf costume."

Pokota's heard the comment and moaned. It was going to be the longest night of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

The winter festival had always been Amelia's favorite holiday. It was a time for people to gather with friends and family. To share gifts of love and joy. To remember justice and to promote peace on earth. To remember the true treasures of life. What better way to share it with her friends than to have a party in the palace?

"Gourry, hand over that eggnog!"

"Forget it! I don't want to take the chance of you getting drunk!"

"I agree, the last thing Seyrune needs is a drunk Lina Inverse setting the whole city on fire."

"In that case Zel, maybe I should start with you."

Even if it meant they might destroy the palace in the process. "Miss Lina, the cook just brought out some fresh cupcakes," Amelia said, hoping to distract Lina from the argument.

It worked, for Lina immediately locked her eyes on the tray. "Why didn't you mention it sooner?" She took a cupcake in each hand. "I love this time of year," she commented taking a mouthful of cupcake.

"Is it because you get to eat endlessly without anyone telling you to stop?" Zelgadis remarked, sipping his glass of wine.

"Feasting is a tradition Zel."

"Just make sure you don't eat too much," Gourry patted her stomach. "Remember, all that food won't make your breasts larger."

Lina glared and shoved a cupcake into his mouth. "How about you just worry about stuffing your own face?"

Amelia giggled. She was happy. She was spending a fun night with her friends. Sure, they got into arguments and occasionally fought with each other, but in the end they remembered that love and justice were what made their lives wonderful.

"Mister Zelgadis, I was able to borrow a guitar." She clapped her hands together. "So, I was thinking. Do you think you could play it, so we can sing some songs?"

The chimera blinked surprised. "Who told you I played guitar?"

"Miss Lina mentioned it and I've been wanting to hear it."

Zelgadis set down his glass. "I can try, but truth be told I'm more of a novice. I only know how to play a few songs."

"Oh, but I'm sure we would all love to hear it." The whole group jumped back.

"Mister Xellos, what are you doing here?"

Xellos shook his finger. "I thought I would drop in, to see how you all were doing?"

"So you can torment us for a couple of hours?" Lina asked tapping her foot.

"What would ever give you that idea?" Xellos smiled and looked to Amelia. "I had the impression that anyone could attend this party, unless of course I'm not invited."

Amelia was conflicted. She didn't think Xellos would come, but she couldn't kick him out. The winter festival was about making peace and welcoming everyone, even if that someone was a mazoku. It would be unjust to refuse a guest. "Of course not, you're welcome to stay Mister Xellos."

"Amelia, that's not a good idea," Zelgadis commented.

Xellos tilted his head. "Why Mister Zelgadis, one would think you didn't want me here."

Zelgadis twitched. "Of course we don't, but that fact is probably what made you show up, because you know it would annoy us."

The mazoku took a seat. "I will admit the thought may have crossed my mind."

Zelgadis and Lina exchanged disgruntled looks.

Gourry stroked his chin. "Hey Xellos, are you feeling alright?"

The priest glanced up, surprised by the question. "I am."

"But you look kind of pale. Are you sick?"

Xellos sweated uncomfortably. He never thought anyone would notice. "No, it's just that this time of year is an unhealthy one for mazoku."

Amelia stared curiously. "Is it because of everyone acting so happy?"

Xellos looked reluctant to answer. "We mazoku feed on negative emotions, when there's such an abnormal level of positive feelings at this time of year."

"You feel like crud?" Gourry answered.

"As a matter of speaking, yes."

Amelia was going to ask another question, but she then noticed Lina and Zelgadis's expressions. They were grinning from ear to ear. They said nothing to each other, but with the look of smugness they shared a person could make the mistake that they had just read each other's minds.

Lina and Zelgadis briskly walked to Xellos without saying any words.

"On second thought Xellos, I'm glad you're here," Zelgadis remarked in an unusual cheerful voice.

Xellos sweated. "Oh?"

"Yes, because," he patted Xellos hard on the back, "I can wish you a Happy Holiday."

Xellos jumped out of his chair. "There's no need for that."

"But Xellos," Lina replied. "It's a tradition for everyone to feel HAPPY and JOYFUL and to share that with everyone they meet."

Xellos paled and he staggered backwards.

"Perhaps I will play that guitar," Zelgadis continued, taking in every moment of watching Xellos turn pale. "There are a lot of fun songs we could play."

Lina smiled innocently. "How about that song about sharing goodwill towards men?"

Xellos clamped his hand over his mouth. Amelia wondered if he was going to throw up.

Zelgadis grinned. "Lina, it's like you can read my mind. Then I thought we could sing that 12 Days song."

"Oh, you mean the one about non stop gift giving?"

"That's correct."

"I should get going!" Xellos said quickly, leaning against the wall and clutching his chest. The reason he had come here was to get away from all the sickening holiday cheer. He never imagined that anyone would figure out his weakness throw him into the middle of it like this. He felt like he was having a heart attack.

"Oh, so soon Xellos," Lina replied in a sing song voice. "And I was about to give you a hug."

A look of sheer panic appeared on the mazoku's face. "Yes, um I promised Beastmaster I would feed her wolves. I have to go! Good night!"

In an eye blink he was gone. Zelgadis and Lina toppled over with laughter.

Lina laughed so hard, she was crying. "Ha ha! This is the best winter festival I've ever had."

Zelgadis was slowly regaining control. "Yes, I'm actually hoping he'll come back next year so we can torture him again."

Amelia sweatdropped and looked to Gourry. "I'm glad they're having fun, but there's something wrong with this."

"To each his own I guess. At least they didn't kill him. Who knows, this might become a new tradition for them."

Elsewhere, Xellos vowed his new tradition would be to just hide in a hole every year.


	17. Chapter 17

Zelgadis was in a bad mood. He was furious, angry and irritated, and worst of all he had only himself to blame. He should have known better than to believe the words of that con man. How could he have been so gullible as to assume that the man was telling the truth? Why didn't he question the guy when he claimed that he had done extensive research and discovered a potion that could reverse the process of chimera making? He, of all people, should have known better.

For a split second, Zelgadis had truly thought he was going to be human again. He drank the potion and that got a terrible stomachache as his reward. He was so stupid!

He slammed his fist on the table. When Amelia had finished casting a healing spell to relieve him of the pain, Zelgadis had stomped out to his room making it clear to the others that he wanted to be alone.

There was no light in the room. No windows to let in the moonlight, and no candles lit. All Zelgadis wanted to do was to sit and brood in the dark. He became aggravated when Lina poked her head through the door. "May if I come in?"

"Go away," he sharply replied.

Lina did not heed the warning and ventured in. "I've got something to cheer you up."

Zelgadis turned in his chair. "Unless it's a way for me to be human again, it's not going to cheer me up."

Lina gave a stubborn smile. "We'll see." From her cape, she brought out an ordinary candle.

Zelgadis watched silently as she set it on the table and lit the candle. The small flame brightened the corner of the room. "Lina, what are you doing?"

"Proving a point." Lina turned a chair around and sat. "Look Zel, I know you want to be human again, but you're going to have to realize that might never happen."

"You don't think I know that?"

Lina raised her hand. "Let me finished. If that's the case, then you can't let yourself get depressed and give up on life." She pushed the candle towards him. "Remember, as long as there's a little candle things won't be dark."

Zelgadis groaned and sighed. "Okay, I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to use this candle as a cheesy metaphor that I shouldn't give up on life." He leaned close to the flame. "I got news for you Lina," In a quick breath he blew out the flame. "A candle can easily go out."

Lina leaned on her hands. "Yeah I know, which is why it's good to have matches."

Zelgadis scoffed. "What if you don't have any?"

Lina grinned and brought out her own match. "Then you just count on your friends to light it." Zelgadis watched curiously as Lina lit the candle again. "My actual point is Zel, even if you're a chimera for the rest of your life you're not going to be alone. Things will be alright." She leaned back and folded her arms.

"In my book, as long as you have friends to count on, you can live with anything life throws at you."

Zelgadis stared at the small flame and gave a half smile. "That's still rather lame Lina."

She winked. "It gets my point across though doesn't it? Admit it, hearing that makes you feel a little better."

"Slightly," Zelgadis replied. "But I still want to be left alone."

Lina stood. "So, you don't want to go bandit hunting with me?"

The chimera blinked. "When have I ever wanted to go bandit hunting with you?"

"Never, but I thought you would this time."

Zelgadis turned his head. "No, thank you."

Lina smiled. "So you don't want to roast that con man alive?"

Zelgadis stood straight. Now that she had his full attention, Lina continued. "I did a little research. It seems that the weasel is a member of the Dragon Tooth bandit gang outside of town." He placed her hands behind her head. "I wanted to go there to teach him and his buddies a lesson. I had assumed you wanted to do the same." She chuckled. "You sure you don't want to?"

Zelgadis grabbed his sword, dashing for the door. "Hurry up Lina, or I'll leave you behind."

"I thought you might change your mind," Lina remarked. Zelgadis glanced as Lina blew out the candle before leaving. He made a mental note to keep it. It's possible it would be a good reminder of his friends, even if it was a lame metaphor.


	18. Chapter 18

Zelgadis stared at the small present in his hands, wondering if he had time to go find something else. His gut kept reassuring him it was a good present for Amelia, but his logical side would keep barging in screaming "Don't be stupid, go back and find something else!"

The chimera sighed. He had no skill in buying presents for people. He hated having to figure out what the person might like and then going through the long debated discussion if they would actually like what he gave them. Zelgadis hadn't even planned on giving the princess a present for the Winter Festival. He was only forced into this because Lina had been quizzing him what he had bought for Amelia. When he answered, "I haven't gotten her anything," Lina's sour expression was enough to inform him he'd made a mistake.

"Well you better get her something since I saw her wrapping up the present she got for you."

Thus, Zelgadis had spent the rest of the day brainstorming over what to give her. He'd only gotten his best idea a couple of hours ago. The present was cheap, which did not help ease his worry that Amelia would be disappointed.

For the last time, Zelgadis toyed with the option of finding Lina or maybe even Gourry and having them tell him what to get for Amelia.

The chimera shook his head and climbed the stairs. _It wouldn't matter since all the stores are closed by now_ he thought. He reached Amelia's door and knocked.

Amelia opened the door. "Oh, good timing Mister Zelgadis, I was about to find you." She led him into her room, her hands behind her back. She blushed. "I…um got a present for you."

He'd almost said, "I know, Lina told me," but stopped himself. He watched as Amelia revealed the small wrapped box she'd been hiding behind her back.

"Thank you Amelia." There was no turning back now. "I…have a present for you too." Taking a deep breath he then revealed his gift. He really wished he could have found a small box instead of the tiny pouch to wrap the present with.

Amelia blinked, looking surprised. _She must have assumed I wasn't going to give her anything_, Zelgadis thought. That might also explained why Lina had mentioned it.

"Oh, thank you Mister Zelgadis." She held the pouch tightly to her chest. "Do you mean if I open mine first?"

"Go ahead," If anything it would finally put his nerves at ease. He watched nervously as Amelia untied the pouch and saw the white slick ribbon within.

"I thought you could use it to tie your hair," Zelgadis replied blushing. Truthfully, he just thought Amelia would look cute with it in her hair, but he refused to admit that.

"Oh thank you Mister Zelgadis," Amelia exclaimed like she'd be given a thousand pieces of gold. "I love it." For the first time that day, Zelgadis relaxed. Amelia stared at the present currently in his hands. "Um…you can open mine now."

Zelgadis slowly untied the box, tore off the wrapping and took off the lid. "You got me a scarf?"

"I thought you would want something practical," Amelia said. "I know you don't get cold all that often but having extra warmth never hurts anyone."

The scrap was made of wool and it was a bright red. Normally he didn't wear such bright colours, but this would go with his small red pin.

He gave a small smile. "Thank you Amelia, this will be useful. I'll wear it tomorrow."

The princess grinned excitedly as she tied the white ribbon into her hair. "I can't wait to see you wear it." She gave the ribbon a final tug.

_She does look cute_, Zelgadis thought to himself.

"I hope you like the embroidery I sewed on."

Zelgadis stared confused. Was there embroidery? He hadn't noticed. He unraveled the scarf. There was indeed embroidery. In large black letter was written "Champion of Justice" for the whole world to see.

Zelgadis stood frozen.

"I also thought this would help stop people mistaking you for a villain." Amelia explained. "A red scarf is a traditional sign of a champion of justice."

The knot in his stomach came back. He was trapped and there was no was to escape his fate that he had whole heartily accepted moments ago. He could kindly reject it, but then he imagined the hurt expression that would appear on Amelia's face. In the end, "Thank you," was all he could say which followed with Amelia treating him to a cup of tea.

The next day, Zelgadis made sure to wear the scarf. It did prove to be warm and it did go with his outfit nicely. These two factors almost made Lina's endless laughter and teasing worth it. _Next year,_ he vowed to himself. _I'm giving Amelia a list._


	19. Chapter 19

"Yaaaa!!"

"That's it Amelia, put your heart into it!"

Gracia rolled her eyes as she turned the page. They'd been at it for 2 hours already. When would this stupid training session end? She couldn't understand what her father was thinking. Why he want to train Amelia? She was 5 years old! She should be playing with her dolls and having tea parties, not trying to punch rocks with her fists. Sure, her father had also tried to lure herself into the training, but Gracia refused. Why would she want to waste time punching rocks?

"Gracia!" With a grumble, the eldest princess of Seyrune glanced up. Her father smiled throwing a fist in the air. "Why don't you take a break from studying and join us! I'm sure you'll find this very useful."

"No thanks, dad. Too much studying to do."

Her father frowned. "Oh, all right. Don't study too hard."

Gracia frowned. Since her mother died, she and her father had been unsure how to act around each other. She did love her dad, but Gracia wasn't that close to him. Before, he had always been so busy with the council, but it was fine since her mother was always there for Amelia and herself. Looking back, her mother had been the bridge between her and Amelia and their father. With her gone, there was now a wide gaping crevasse between them.

Gracia realized that her father was doing his best to fill the void, but still, teaching children to fight with fists? That was dumb. She and Amelia should be studying magic. It was magic that killed her mother, so wouldn't it make sense for them to learn magic to defend themselves? What good would a fist be against an assassin who could zap you with a Mono Volt before you could touch him?

Gracia shuddered and peeked over her spell book. Amelia was approaching another big rock. She was the one Gracia was most worried about. She was still a little kid. This whole training session could cause her to have a wraped personality. Kids were sensitive and it was too much pressure for a girl her age. What would their mother have thought of all of this?

"OW!"

Gracia jumped, breaking free of her thoughts. "Amelia!" She rushed over to the crying 5 year old as their father yelled. "Amelia calm down! A heart of justice must never-"

"DAD SHUT UP!" Gracia snapped.

Her father stared at her like a wild horse that had that had broken from its reins. Gracia didn't even bother to look at him as she kneeled next to her baby sister. "What's wrong squirt?"

Amelia wiped her eyes. "My hand hurts," she sniffled.

_Of course it does! You tried punching a rock!_ Gracia gently took her hand. "It looks like you sprained it. Hang on." She chanted a small healing spell.

Amelia watched in awe at the small bright light. "That's neat, Sis! You're just like Mommy."

Gracia flinched at the comment, but slowly said "Yes, I am." She glared at her dad. "Mom didn't believe brute strength could solve everything."

Her father frowned. "Gracia…"

"Amelia's not doing any more training today." She seized Amelia's hand and hauled her from the field.

"Why?! I want to train with Daddy!" Amelia protested as she tried to wiggle free.

"You can do it tomorrow, but let your hand rest today. Healer's orders."

Gracia peeked back from the corner of her eye. She noted her father made no attempt to argue with her. It caused a brief moment of guilt, but she shoved it aside. Amelia was her main concern.

For the next couple of training sessions, Gracia noticed her father was appearing to take it easier on Amelia. She kept watched, but still refused to take part.

"_I'll be like mom,"_ she vowed. _"I'll prove to dad why magic is far more useful than brute strength. I'll become the most powerful sorceress in the world."_

8080808080808080808

"Miss Nama?"

Amelia's voice broke Nama's thoughts. She was recalling an incident. What was it exactly? She felt she almost had it, but then it slipped through her fingers like sand through a sieve.

"Did you remember something?" Amelia asked from inside her.

Nama thought about it again, but shook her head. "No, I just had a feeling," she replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I give full credit to this idea to my friend Zenavvy. I so love this theory.

**Zelgadis's Secret**

Zelgadis had a secret. The first time he saw Pokota face to face, he had had a sense of déjà vu. There was something hauntingly familiar about Pokota's small furry white body that kept nagging at him. He was certain the memory laid in the far back corners of his memory, but he couldn't for the life of him recall what it was. Assuming it was nothing important; Zelgadis tossed the weird feeling aside.

It wasn't until he was fixing a tear in his shirt that he remembered. Years ago, during his childhood, Rezo had insisted that Zelgadis learn to sew. At that time, Zelgadis thought it was stupid, a chore solely for girls. He recalled Rezo saying, with a smirk, "You won't think that if you find yourself alone with a wide tear in your pants."

So, Zelgadis did learn to sew and mastered the skill. To his astonishment, he discovered he rather enjoyed sewing. He even attempted his first and last original sewing project, a stuffed rabbit. However, when he finished, it barely looked like a rabbit. He added some hair and a cape to make it look better. Yet, to his dismay, his creation still looked nothing like a rabbit. Zelgadis had tossed the object in the trash for it to be forgotten forever. At least, he thought he had.

Staring at Pokota, it was quite possible Rezo had found the stuffed caped rabbit and kept it without telling Zelgadis. In his horror, he dropped his needle. There was no doubt. Pokota's current body was the same rabbit he had made years ago.

"Zelgadis, are you feeling okay?" Gourry asked. "You look pale."

"I-I'm fine," Zelgadis replied, returning his attention to his shirt, glancing at Pokota one last time. If Lina were ever to learn the truth, she would die of laughter or teased him until he died. Gourry would chuckle, Amelia would say how "adorable" she thought the whole situation was and Pokota would probably stare at him in sheer horror. Zelgadis vowed that he would take this secret to his grave.


	21. Chapter 21

Amelia was very startled as Zelgadis seized her by the wrist. The princess had been ready to head to bed and hadn't expected to find herself dragged to Zelgadis's room. Few words were said as he lead her down the hall, but whatever the problem was it must have been urgent for the chimera to act like this.

They swiftly entered the room and Zelgadis double-checked to make certain that they weren't followed before shutting the door. The room would have been pitch black it if wasn't for the large lamp lighting up the room. The chimera turned his panic stricken face to the princess. "Amelia, I need help."

The princess frowned. "Mister Zelgadis, what's wrong?"

The chimera sweated as he began to pace. "Remember that 'beautifying' spell Rezo told Ozel about?"

It took Amelia a moment to remember. It was hard to keep track of all the spells, sayings and other nonsense Rezo had been reciting from the jar. "The one that's supposed to enhance a person's beauty?"

Zelgadis nodded vigorously. "I didn't think it would do much for me, but I thought it wouldn't kill me to try. So, I looked it up and cast it on myself."

Amelia stared confused. She didn't quite understand what could be upsetting him so much. He looked the same as normal. "Mister Zelgadis you look fine to me." She threw her fist in the air. "I bet the spell is only showing you that you're 'beautiful' enough the way you are!"

Zelgadis coughed. "Nice thought, but I just assumed it was another one of Rezo's wild goose chases and that nothing had happened." He paused. "That is until I turned off the lamp."

Zelgadis promptly went to the lamp and blew out the light.

For a brief moment, it was pitch black and, leaving the princess unable to see her hand in front of her face. Then it changed. Amelia stared at the sight before her. She found it very difficult to find the appropriate words to say. She could only state the obvious. "Mister Zelgadis, you're sparkling."

The chimera sighed as his stone skin continued to twinkle. "I know," he hissed. "I can't let people see me like this! I don't need any more attention." He felt a headache coming on. "I'm now not just a chimera, but a walking, talking beacon."

"We can ask Ms. Lina-"

"NO!" Zelgadis cried, waving his hands. "Lina is the last person I want to find out. She'll laugh so hard the whole city will hear her."

Amelia patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Mister Zelgadis, I'm sure we can fix this, although I don't quite understand how this is a 'beautifying' spell…How is making someone sparkle considered beautiful?"

Zelgadis sighed. "I don't know. The sorceress who created the spell was someone I never heard of. A Stephenie Meyer or something."

Amelia folded her arms. "Well, the first thing we should do is look up this spell again. Maybe there's a counter-"

At that horrifying moment the door opened. Ozel poked her head in. Zelgadis and Amelia stared at her, unable to move.

The maid made no expression as she stared at Zelgadis. "I was going to ask if you wanted some tea," she looked to Zelgadis, "But perhaps you would prefer some silver polish instead to help you shine more?"

Zelgadis groaned. "Ozel, that's not a funny."

The maid tilted her head, puzzled at how her question could be considered a joke.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: uthor's Note: I'm basing Lina's dad off the short story Kanzaka wrote which was about Gourry meeting Lina's Dad before actually meeting Lina. Since we don't know what Lina's dad name is, I'm borrowing the name "Raulf" from DQBunny (that's what she's been calling Lina's dad in her fics) because I think the name fits the character and I like it.

**Happily Ever After**

"Thus, the princess and her prince were married and they lived happily ever after."

Lina stuck out her tongue. "Papa, that princess is a wuss!"

Raulf closed the book and placed it back on his daughter's bookshelf. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because if I was captured by an evil wizard and sent to the dungeon," Lina waved her arms around wildly. "I would just cast a huge fireball and blast my way out."

Raulf chuckled. "Unfortunately, not everyone knows magic."

Lina wrinkled her nose in disgust. "She still could have found a way to escape. She could have used her womanly wiles!"

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Now who told you about that?"

"Sis, that's what she does to get the baker to lower his price on his bread."

Raulf sighed and made a mental note for him and his wife to have a little chat with Luna in the morning. "Do you even know what that means Lina?"

The seven year old frowned. "You have to shake your body a lot right?"

Raulf surpressed himself from laughing out loud. "It's something like that." He folded his arms. "So, I guess this means you're not interested in a prince rescuing you?"

Lina nodded. "I don't need to be rescued! But I would still marry one."

That surprised Raulf. This was the first time he had ever heard this from Lina. "Oh, you find princes to be romantic do you?"

"No way! I want to marry a prince so I can have lots of money."

Raulf smiled. That sounded more like Lina. He ruffled his daughter's hair. "That's my girl, but your old man always thought you would go for a more manly guy, like a swordsman."

Lina furiously shook her head. "No way, besides no one is a better swordsman than you Papa."

Raulf smiled and kissed Lina on her forehead. "I appreciate the confidence sweetheart. Now, good night." Lina yawned as she closed her eyes. Her father quietly shut the door behind him.

Raulf would forget their conversation until many years later. He would suddenly recall it when Lina came home from her travels, bringing along her partner Gourry.

Raulf smirked. "So, is this guy your prince or is he a better swordsman than me?"

Lina blushed madly as Raulf laughed and Gourry stared feeling very confused.


End file.
